Haborymolus
|rōmaji=Habōrīmoruasu |type= Supplementary Skill Transformation Devil Slayer Magic Enchantment |parent ability= Contract Satanvelos Devil Synchronization (Optional) Various Other Abilities and Transformations (Optional) |parent item= N/A |user= Devil Slayers }} Haborymolus ( , Habōrīmoruasu; lit. "Sinful Coronation: Ordained Priest Robes Dyed Black") is an advanced transformation that's considered to be a combination of multiple transformations and supplementary abilities belonging to Devil Slayer Magic that's forged through the immense and versatile powers of Enchantment, giving birth to an arcane power that's on its own level — manifested in the form of diabolical armor matching the user's respective element(s). It's alternatively referred to as the "Abinaraka Kamui" ( , Abinaraka Kamui; lit. "Vile Devil King's Abominable Garb of the Lowest Hell") — referencing its overall power surpassing even the highest level of Demons and evil entities when executed. It's considered to be alternate "final form" of sorts, making it a possible equal for the likes of Underworld Tyrant Mode and Devil Synchronization respectively. However, some users have stated that the transformation itself is just an advanced form of Contract and it's slightly weaker than the aforementioned. This makes it debatable of whether it's the most powerful transformation belonging to this category of Slayer Magic or not. Regardless, it's highly favored amongst users because it doesn't impose the same aftereffects as the other two. Overview Devil Slayer Magic, like all known other forms of Slayer Magic, has various abilities that are rather ironic in theme, relating to the very beings they were meant to slay; in a sense, the user is considered a hypocrite to a certain extent — as they mimic various characteristics of said creatures to a certain degree, weaponizing it so it can be used against whilst being being aware of the side-effects of performing such an action. Regardless, said mages often sought after the power of such magic for nearly the same reasons, cursing their own powerlessness while envying the powers of those greater than themselves. It's no wonder that such people are rather ambitious, often considered dangerous, and have strong wills — doing anything to strengthen themselves so they won't feel weak and heavily dependent on others. This is especially the case to those seeking out and utilizing the accursed powers of Devil Slayer Magic, as Demons are very commonplace in Earthland — more so than the presence of Gods, who live in a separate dimension and rarely present themselves to humans, Phoenixes — who hid themselves away so that they could live peacefully, and Dragons — one of the most powerful species known to humankind that's reached the point of near-extinction due to the events of a certain , thus considered to be completely mythological, and view other creatures as food, most notably humans. Only by fighting "fire with fire" — implementing demonic forces conjured through such a potent magic, could mages guarantee their safety, even at the cost of their humanity; it's never explained where Devil Slayer Magic came from, but it's hinted to be born out of a person's desire to understand a demon's line-of-thinking and being able to use such mentality against them. Though created in the modern era, where the art of spellcasting has reached advanced stages and there are a bountiful of various magics and techniques that's utilized by everyone, their mother, their dog, their goldfish, and their neighbor named Greg, Haborymolus is considered to be a one-off anomaly that's created to match the infamous Sigurðr technique employed by Dragon Slayers; though its origins relatively unknown, it's said to be forged through the use of multiple abilities belonging to Devil Slayer Magic which is a shit ton thanks to a certain user, thank ye very much! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) in an attempt to exceed the limits that other Slayer Magics have in plac, thus making this variant the most powerful. Thus, its existence is rather accidental if anything much like the " ", but I'm not gonna go there, something many later practitioners don't mind — especially with all the benefits it affords the caster in a single sitting when compared to other abilities of the same category. It also serves as proof that separate abilities seen in Slayer Magic can be stacked on each other, but only when balancing out the power ratios between each of them and finding a way to synchronize them all in an instant; thus, it's rather typical for prodigy Devil Slayers would get a hang of this transformation than the rest, as they are able to utilize their power more efficiently and understand their style's inner workings to a T. In order to activate this transformation, the Devil Slayer in-question must have extreme amounts of focus in order to tap into the unlimited source of eternano in the atmosphere and surroundings respectively — accumulating it in large quantities and affixing it to their Magic Origin, stimulating a large rise in their overall reserves of magical power. It's here that they exude their respective elements outwards in voluminous amounts where it covers them in a cocoon-like fashion; then, by activating two or more Devil Slayer abilities and/or transformations — perfectly overlapping them one on top of the other by doing the aforementioned, they simultaneously flow the residual energies throughout their internal system — stimulating and enhancing its functions dramatically, thus making it more durable to withstand the immense strain such a transformation imposes on the body, while creating layers of magically-charged elemental power on the surface and solidify it in the form created by their subconsciousness. The end result is an ornate yet demonic full-body suit of armor being manifested to the material plane, acting as a shell of sorts protecting the user while enhancing their overall capabilities; though each armor is unique, they all have a common characteristic — they have an attached set of wings that allows for high-speed flight and constant state of levitation. However, said wings can be detracted into the armor at any given time, thus allowing for grounded combat. Though then process is rather lengthy for beginners and can drain them rather quickly, it's capable of being invoked on a whim while bypassing the energy requirements when mastered in all of its glory; also, it's possible to manifest the armor in parts as to access a portion of its immense powers, all for the sake of enhancing their own. Haborymolus naturally releases a potent aura of magical energy that the Devil Slayer can employ as a form of combat; in fact, this aura serves as a source of energy that said Devil Slayer can rely on, as it stabilizes the transformation while making their techniques extremely powerful, long-reaching, and most notably — overly-destructive. However, it should be noted that the aura's potency also signifies the strength of the transformation — and to an extent, which combination of abilities and transformations were used to create it. Thus, a weak and hazy aura signifies that weak-tier abilities Contract and Satanvelos were used to forge the armor, while an overbearing, ominous, visible aura signifies that the simultaneous fusion of every known Devil Slayer ability and transformation were skillfully utilized to forge the elemental construct. In lieu of this, even if the aura is weak, it's still more than enough to help the caster overpower more powerful opponents, especially when they employ their own transformations. While the aura serves as an amplifier for attacks, a centrifuge for stray energy which helps stabilize the transformation for prolonged periods, and can be used as a method of combat, it also serves as a defense as well — making the user completely immune to the element(s) and low to mid-tier spells; this aspect is what makes the transformation so dangerous for the opposing side to combat, as it can render elemental attacks practically null, especially those of the same type, while countering attacks belonging to other magics and combat forms. It's known that the aura can form into a creature related to the element, mythological or no — making it similar to the Iniquitous Karma. The elemental demonic-scaled armor that dons the user upon entering Haborymolus has a unique name to it, relating to the element in-question, further accenting its uniqueness from user-to-user; in lieu of such benefits, it has some flaws like the rest of its brethren. Though the user isn't in danger of transforming into a Demon nor losing their respective style because of the constant filtering and purification of particles that they employ via. the aura surrounding them, such strain caused by the exposure of voluminous powers of both elemental and raw energies alike can do a serious number on the body, especially when used for the first time; it's been reported that beginners experiences immense pain throughout their entire body and becomes comatose. When they come to, they temporarily lose the ability to utilize magic for a full twenty-four hours due to the overload of magical energy in their origin, making them very vulnerable to enemy assault. Regardless, this can be bypassed whenever the user trains their body and magic more and more and be constantly exposed to the various powers of this transformation — adjusting to, and later become used to its various effects and after effects. Supplementary Abilities Enhanced Devil Slayer Magic: One of the main benefits of this transformation is the natural enhancement of one's Devil Slayer Magic, its output exceeding the standard high-level spells and magic by great amounts. This is mainly due to it being the amalgamation of multiple abilities and transformations belonging to said category of Slayer Magic, each one having some sort of boosting effect, and further refined under the effects of Enchantment. It should also be noted that the user temporarily becomes a literal embodiment of the element(s) at their command due to wearing it as armor in concentrated amouts, calling upon it in great quantities, similar to a certain race — something other transformations and abilities failed to do before when used. It should be noted that the "purification" aspect belonging to this magic becomes more notable, as the element in-question gains a lighter color from the norm, making it extremely hazardous to those having demonic elements — either lethally damaging them or exterminating them in a single go, regardless of their power level. In this state, the elements are also of completely nullifying all forms of , Magical Barrier Particles, Black Arts, and other techniques containing "evil intent". Not surprisingly, users are also able to absorb their respective element(s) in large quantities — so much so that it's considered impossible through normal means, regardless of their skill level, and are able to do so from various sources; this would mean, Elemental Magic and Slayer Magic are susceptible to this skill, making the transformation a bane to all elemental mages and Slayers respectively. Typically, the user becomes totally immune to the elements they command — quite rare for a transformation, ability, or a magic to possess, furthering its status as a bane to said mages. The destructive scale of each spell under Devil Slayer Magic is magnified immensely to the point that a user can destroy large areas in a single strike while temporarily affecting conceptual and imaginary forces, such as time, space, dimensions, and the like — inadvertently creating various phenomena that can affect the world itself in unusual ways. Immense Magical Power Amplification: As soon as the user employs their respective Haborymolus, they receive an absurdly massive boost in magical power — which is sometimes more than what the typical body can handle. This points back to the aforementioned detail of this transformation being the culmination of multiple transformations and abilities, which is further refined through the effects of Enchantment. The levels of magical power is said to exceed the ones afforded by other similar transformations, but is dependent by what combination used to achieve this state, thus it varies from user-to-user. If one were to estimate the standard amount of power this transformation grants, it would be equated to an skillful and intricate form of physical and magical enchantment given to a member of the — one of, if not the strongest group of mages in all of Earthland. The elemental armor constantly absorbs all forms of energy to keep itself stable, thus the user's power may rise the longer the transformation is used while allowing them access to an unlimited source of energy. Users often take advantage of such an aspect to unleash the Diabolical Extremities multiple times, something that couldn't be done in their Devil Synchronization; this crucial point makes others believe that this transformation is much better than the former. It's said that the user is also able to utilize Magic Barrier Particle in larger quantities as well, implementing it in the same way as Eternano; due to this, it's possible for the armor to become much deadlier than norm if the energy source is shifted to this one. Longinus Smasher ( , Ronginusu Sumasshā; lit. "Holy-Demonic Forces Unification Paradox"): The Longinus Smasher is the user's respective technique, born from their level of mastery and understanding of their respective Devil Slayer Magic; in a sense, it's the culmination of all their combat experiences using such a magic — serving as the "embodiment" of their status as an Exorcist Mage. While this makes it similar to the Diabolical Extremities, the two have a very notable difference. Unlike the aforementioned, the user won't be in danger of transforming into a demon and it doesn't consume much power, making it spammable similar to the Magic Ray, Magic Ball, and the Surging Dragon Fist respectively — basic techniques that utilizes manipulating eternano to certain degrees. The drawback is that the technique won't be as powerful, thus equated to the levels of the Secret Arts. It's often implied that, because of the armor enhancing the destructive powers of one's Devil Slayer Magic, that the Longinus Smasher of each user will be extremely effective. Though this is true, it's only because the attack is concentrated and confined to make proper use of the various energies being flown through the armor itself, unlike the Diabolical Extremities technique, where its indiscriminate, a bit uncontrollable, and uses too much energy all at once. As the name would imply, the Longinus Smasher is able to induce paradoxes because it's normally made up of contradictory forces (i.e. Magic Barrier Particles and Eternano in most cases). These happen at random and can affect anyone or anything sans the caster; this makes the technique a double-edged sword of sorts, as it has the potential of causing friendly-fire. One thing that's consistent about the technique is that it's always related to the element utilized by the caster, making it easier to predict what paradox will occur when used going by what their element does in normal circumstances. In terms of naming, the Longinus Smasher is usually related to various aspects of the underworld: ranging from specific locations, to people affiliated with it, to conceptual events relating to it. Trivia *Typically, this serves as the Devil Slayer-equivalent of the Sigurðr; however, it's methods of employment is rather different, requiring a combination of pre-existing modes and transformations to achieve. Due to this, it's more similar to the Scaleshift: Diabolos Dragon — which is more powerful than the standard Dragon Force and possibly equal to Draconic Sovereign, thus can be considered a near-equal to the Devil Synchronization and Underworld Tyrant Mode respectively. In lieu of this, the power of this transformation is dependent of what combination of abilities and other transformations are used to compile its being, thus its level of strength is questionable at best. *It's obviously based on the various Sacred Gears seen in the light novel/anime series, Highschool DXD — specifically, those having Dragons sealed inside of them. To an extent, it's also based on the Ice-Rending Divine Raiment utilized by in the latest chapter of the Fairy Tail manga. Category:Devil Slayer Magic Category:Supplementary Spell Category:Slayer Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Abilities Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Lost Magic Category:Olphion Completed Gallery